Learning to Love
by Snow Flower
Summary: Eriol is dumped unceremoniously by Kaho, and guess who's there to pick up the pieces? Through her, he learns to love again.... ExT R&R!!! ENJOY!!!! No flames please... *FINISHED*
1. Chapter one

A/N: been feeling pretty down lately, so I might reflect in my story.. but I'll try my best to make this one interesting.Its my first go at a story with chapters.. don't blame me if I its not good.Read and review!!! Thanks.  
  
Learning to Love  
  
~* By Snow Flower*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat in the waiting lounge of the airport, chin resting against one hand. She blew a tendril of hair away from her face, it landing in the same place as before. She glanced up at the screen, reading flight 857ENG from England; delayed. She sighed as she stared out the window and continued to wait in the empty lounge. 'This had better be worth it.' she thought to herself as she looked over at the screen once more.  
  
Tomoyo woke with a start when someone shook her shoulder. Her amethyst orbs fluttered open as she looked at a young man kneeling beside her.  
  
"Daidouji-san?" he asked expectantly  
  
".H.Hai. ano.Hiiragizawa-kun?" she replied, unsure.  
  
"Aa.Gomen ne for making you wait.my flight.it was delayed."  
  
"Hai.I know.it's okay." she smiled.  
  
He didn't smile back, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tomoyo sat in the Limo opposite Eriol, the silence so much; you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"How was your flight?" Tomoyo asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Okay," he replied staring out of the window, towards Tokyo.  
  
"That's good. how is England?"  
  
"Its good..." he replied.  
  
'At least he's using more than one word,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"How's the weather over there? I was thinking of taking a trip sometime."  
  
"It's gloomy.not a really good place at this time." he replied.  
  
The silence returned.  
  
"Ano." Tomoyo began after a while, "I talked to Nakuru on the phone a few weeks ago.she told me about everything.work.life in England.Mizuki-sensei."  
  
Eriol winced.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Look! That's none of your business." He said, his voice turning to venom.  
  
"Gomen ne.I didn't mean to.I just.Gomen ne." Tomoyo replied shocked, quickly looking out of the window avoiding his glare.  
  
  
  
The car pulled into the driveway as a driver unloaded Eriol's bag taking it into the house. Eriol looked around the huge house, laden with soft creamy drapes and flowers hanging off wherever possible. Definitely how he imagined it. He heard her heels click along the wooden floorboards of the entrance before being muted as she stepped into the carpeted lounge room.  
  
"It's a bit of a mess.I'm sorry, I just didn't know I was going to have visitors." she said as she began to gather some sketches placed carelessly on the couch and coffee table, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she shoved the sketches into a leather satchel.  
  
"Yes please." he replied as she walked out of the room, heels clicking noisily once again.  
  
"Ummm.if you can just wait while I get the drinks I'll show you to your room,  
  
Please.make yourself at home" her voice strained from the other room.  
  
"What happened to your maids and servants and stuff?" he asked, peeking into her leather satchel.  
  
"Oh.well.umm.mother wanted to help me out but I said I wanted to make it on my own and make my own living." she replied coming back with a tray laden with cakes and two cups.  
  
"You got to this point all on your own then." he said taking a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Hai.all by myself.no help.no connections of my mothers.I was so proud.."  
  
"but.?" he asked prying, as she poured two cups of tea.  
  
"Well.I guess life got a bit boring." she said taking a sip from her cup.  
  
"I see."  
  
They sat for a while in silence awkwardly.  
  
"It's been a long time since you've seen Japan.hasn't it?"  
  
"Aa.It hasn't really changed."  
  
"Well.ano." she began, "would you like to see your room, get comfortable?" she asked getting up.  
  
"Hai." He replied.  
  
He followed her as she walked out of the lounge and led him up the stairs where she stopped.  
  
"Umm..my room is to the left so if you need anything, just give a yell. Your room to the right.follow me please." She said as she turned right at top of the stairs.  
  
She walked down to the second door on her left and opened the door revealing a plush creamy blue room. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
Eriol looked around the room, examining it, it seems just like her taste, like the rest of her house. Soft creamy colours, giving it a dreamy, soft, cozy effect. "Just as I expected." he mumbled.  
  
"Ano.there's a window over here, there's the view of the garden, go down anytime you like, Okay?"  
  
He nodded walking over to his luggage to unpack. He opened the first drawer and saw a picture. It was Tomoyo and a young man standing together in front of her house.  
  
"Ano.Daidouji-san. who's this?" he said pointing to the picture.  
  
"Oh!.he's a friend.well not really a friend any more." she said, suddenly looking upset as she took the picture from him, "I had better leave you to it then," she said smiling once more as she put the picture in her pocket and heading to the door.  
  
"Daidouji-san." Eriol called as she was about to leave.  
  
"Nani?" she asked looking at him sweetly.  
  
"Ano.thank you.for letting me say here."  
  
"Oh!," she said looking a bit confused, "Daijoubu.it no real hassle." She smiled as she left. Eriol closed the door behind her as she walked off down the hall humming to herself. He walked back over to his bag and began to unpack. He felt around and felt something hard amongst his clothes. He pulled it out gently and gasped as he saw the picture of Kaho Mizuki and himself together in happier times. He paused, before putting it in the bottom drawer of the bedside table, face down.  
  
  
  
What do you think??? Should I continue.I might give you another chapter..see if you get hooked..okay..thanks.remember the two R's. Read and Review!!! --Snow Flower 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Do you guys actually read this?? Hmmm.. I wonder if you do.sometimes I can't really be bothered.*sigh* nothing much to say.just decided to add another chapter so that they'd be two then you guys could get a real taste of what the story is and not Flame me straight away..okay enough of me!! On to the story!!! And to your answer..I guess Eriol's always dumped coz it's a lot easier to write..I'll try to stop all the ums too.Thanks for your reviews!!!  
  
Learning To Love  
  
  
  
~* by Snow Flower*~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Eriol sat in front of the fire, burning low as he sipped at his wine. He sighed heavily, how many nights back at home in England had been like this? And to think Nakuru had sent him to Japan to change.. to get over her. But no matter how many times he blocked his mind of her, no matter how many times he tried not to think of her, his thoughts would always drift back to her. Why? Why was it that even after one year, he couldn't forget her? He heard shuffling by the door and looked over to see Tomoyo standing there.  
  
She was breathtaking. Her soft raven hair lay on her shoulders gently, sliding down her back. "Konbannwa.." She said as she came in and threw some newspaper onto the fire, as she sat down, wood in hand, in attempts to rekindle it.  
  
Eriol watched as the fire licked the newspaper, devouring it rapidly, as Tomoyo fed it more before putting the log in. She sat on the floor, gracefully in her creamy nightdress, drawing her knees close to her chest. She looked up at him, then at the half empty wine-glass. Gently, she pried it out of his fingers smiling. "Nakuru said there was to be no more of this," she smiled putting it on the table a few metres away.  
  
They sat in silence, as the flames overcame the wood, sending out harsh cracks. Tomoyo added more wood now and then, sometimes pausing to look up at him, examining his face.  
  
"What is it?" he finally asked, after she looked at him for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Nothing..I didn't mean to stare, Gomen ne," she replied quickly looking at the fire.  
  
"Well, it must be something if you keep on looking at me like that. So what is it?"  
  
"Well..It's just that well..you seem..so ..normal..." she blurted out, now wishing she had held her tongue.  
  
"And I wasn't normal in the first place?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Well...no..not really...It's just that after all that Nakuru told me...I guess I expected you to be..I don't know..different..more..sad?"  
  
"Then it shows how much you know." He said finishing the conversation.  
  
Tomoyo leaned back thinking deeply for a while until she finally decided to ask. "Hiiragizawa-kun...what ever happened between you and ..Mizuki-sensei?"  
  
"Kaho?...Why do you want to know?.." he asked back.  
  
"I don't know...I guess I was just wondering...well since the two of you seemed so 'right' for each other...I guess I'm just wondering what went wrong.." She began, " And well..I had a long-term relationship, but it ended abruptly and I thought that maybe that there was something wrong with me...I just...I just want to hear it from another persons point of view."  
  
Eriol looked at her shocked. Never had he seen a Tomoyo like this, "If you tell me about your relationship...I'll tell you about mine," he said slyly, trying to find out more.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the ground for a while, debating whether to tell him. Finally she took a deep breath and looked into the fire again, its reflection dancing in her eyes. "Well..I guess you could say it started with Sakura-chan." she began, " Sakura-chan meant a lot to me and I cared about her a lot, but I knew for a long time that Li-kun was in love with her. I knew that Sakura-chan could never be as happy with me as she was with him, and it was two people's happiness instead of mine. It was worth it. Sakura-chan and Li-kun still came around to see me, but when Li-kun was called back to Hong Kong, Sakura- chan followed," she took another deep breath before continuing, " I remember I had to do all the pushing and prodding in that relationship...In fact, I was the one who suggested Sakura-chan to go with him. I don't know why I did it, she just meant a lot to me and seemed so happy when I suggested that maybe she go with him. Anyway...for a long time, I cried myself to sleep, wishing for Sakura-chan to come back. She wrote, but..after a while, letters grew scarce. The last time I saw her was for her wedding, and that was two years ago. Since then there have been no letters, no phone calls, no visits. I understand that she has a life as well, but I'd like to know that she is okay. It's funny how your best friend can just forget that you exist." She said in a light voice as she wiped away a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring this up...I didn't know." Eriol said, shocked.  
  
"Daijoubu.you want to know so I'll continue..." she said silencing him, "The man you saw in the photo, that was an old friend, Asano Masatake. He was there when Sakura was gone, he was always there for me, and I grew to love him. There may have been an age difference but..I loved him all the same. We were happy for two years, until about a year ago when I was twenty- one, he suddenly broke it off.I asked him why so many times, I called him so many times, but he never gave me a reason..I always thought it was my fault, for maybe pushing him away, or not loving him enough. I never knew why he left. About two months after our split, he left for Hong Kong and I haven't him from his since." She stopped and looked up at Eriol, her eyes wet. "I always thought I did something wrong, you know, that made him go away, I loved him so much...yet never once did he say he loved me..sometimes I wondered why I was still with him, but I always told myself to think of something different when I had those thoughts...I miss him so much sometimes," she said as her tears began to fall and she made no attempt to wipe them away, "He was always there when I was lonely, always someone to talk to but...now he's gone.and..and.." she broke down, not able to talk anymore.  
  
Eriol got off the chair and kneeled infront of her gathering her into his arms as she cried even harder.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, I'm ruining your shirt," she said inbetween sobs.  
  
"Daijoubu...Just cry..you deserve a good cry." he said softly, running his had through her hair, "It's .. it's my turn to tell you now."  
  
He took a deep breath readying himself for a recap of only a year ago, "Kaho-san and I..We were very close and I loved her dearly...I always tried to give her the best that I could give, buy her everything she asked, make her happy, to see her smile. I thought that if I gave her everything I could, we would be happy for the rest of our lives. But even though I still loved her with all my heart, I noticed that slowly she was drifting away. She never showed up for the dinners I booked at restaurants, and the times I came home early, she was never there, always out with friends, people I didn't fit in with. Sometimes, they'd ask if I was her son. She didn't like the way people saw us. After a while, she stopped returning my endearments, my favours for her suddenly made her angry, and the Kaho I had known and loved for so long began to disappear. At times I'd see her in bars and restaurants with other men, but when I confronted her when we were alone, she would deny it, she'd say I didn't trust her, and I didn't want her to think that way of me. So whenever I thought I saw her, I'd just turn away and say to myself that it wasn't her. My values were demoralized. I once believed in honesty, trust, that we would tell each other everything, but when I had turned the blind eye to Kaho and her lovers, I had rid myself of these morals. Then one day, the day I had dreaded came. I went to her apartment to surprise her with dinner and found her..with another man. I remember she sat there with him in bed, half-naked, explaining to me that she no longer loved me, that I no longer entertained her. And that was I was only someone to toy with, to see how far she could go. She explained that I'd always been too uptight. Never wanting to sleep with her until we were married. And that was how she broke it off." He finished, pain showing in his eyes.  
  
He felt Tomoyo's arms wrap around his waist, "Gomen ne Eriol-kun...Gomen ne...I guess we are really alike," she whispered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Eriol took a deep breath before hugging her tightly, "I guess we are Tomoyo- chan, I guess we are..." he said glad to become so close to her. Some one who had been hurt as deeply as him, someone who knew what he was going through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay!!!!! Second chapter done!!!! What do you think?? It is good???? Hmmmm...I don't know what to think myself...*sigh* well...keep reviewing and if you like it I'll try to update as often as I can...  
  
Oh yes, and before in my previous chapter I didn't mention it but.. I do not own CCS, the characters or anything like that...Only thing I do own is this story so if you take it and try to pass it off as your own...why I'll..OoOoOo..don't get on my nerves....but hey...I guess I won't get that angry just upset... okay that's it.. Thanks 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the charaters in the anime, all original characters do belong to me though so please ask before you use them... A/N: Sorry for the wait...just didn't have that much time these two days...but its holidays right now so I have lots of time...thanks for your reviews... Read and Review!!!! Thanks!!!!! P.S. Touya has been changed to an original character called Masatake Asano. Only changed it for other reasons in upcoming chapters.  
  
Learning to Love  
  
~* By Snow Flower*~  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Eriol looked around the crowded market place as Tomoyo scanned the fruits delicately. He watched her as she picked and chose the fruits she wanted putting them into the bag slowly, examining them carefully. He smiled. He raven locks were tied back simply in a ponytail, tendrils of hair falling out over her ears. She turned towards him and smiled, "c'mon" she mouthed as she weaved her way through the crowded market in Tokyo towards a clearer area in front of a fountain.  
  
She brushed the hair out of her face and sighed handing Eriol the last bag. Eriol just stared at her for a moment when he remembered a day in London just like this...  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Kaho swept the hair from her face as she examined the fruits in the basket that she had just bought. She walked over to Eriol handing him the bag and smiling. We're done, let's go. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for helping out today," she whispered in his ear, a smile plastered on her face as she began to walk down the street, fiery red hair blowing as she walked.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
"See something interesting on my face?" Tomoyo giggled as she waved her hand infront of Eriol's face.  
  
Eriol snapped back to reality, " No....I just thought....nevermind.." he said taking off in the direction of the car.  
  
"No wait!!.." Tomoyo called after him, " I want to go into the office for a few minutes.." She smiled.  
  
"Aa..okay." Eriol said turning around and following her.  
  
She led him down the long street still crowded with bustling people, chattering away, the noise at times unbearable. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, yet she seemed totally oblivious to the noise around her as an ambulance blazed past. Soon, they had entered a quieter street when Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"You shouldn't think about her too much....It's not really that healthy and to get better you have to stop thinking about her."  
  
"Nani?? What do you mean?? Who was I thinking about??" Eriol asked trying to look as puzzled as possible.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei...you were thinking about her.." she whispered quietly.  
  
"No I wasn't....how would you know anyway???!!!" Eriol suddenly yelled at her defensively.  
  
"Gomen ne....I didn't mean to...I just thought...you see I used to look like that when I thought about Masatake I guess.." she replied softly looking at the ground a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Eriol walked beside her in silence as they walked down the passageway Café's on either sides of the street. Soon they came to the CBD (central business district) of Tokyo and Tomoyo walked down a main street and turned into a huge building. Eriol jogged to keep up as she entered the lobby, the security guard not saying a thing, only greeting her warmly.  
  
"You seem to be well known around here." Eriol said softly to Tomoyo in the elevator.  
  
"Hai..." Tomoyo said getting awkward.  
  
She pressed the button for the 8th floor and they began to move upwards. Just after the doors had closed at the 5th floor the lights began to flicker. Tomoyo looked up at the roof of the elevator, a worried look on her face. The elevator began to shake violently, the as it came to a halt, throwing Tomoyo roughly to the ground. A slight scream escaped her mouth as she fell with a thump, suddenly gripping her ankle. Immediately, Eriol knelt down beside her grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"Daijoubu ka??" he asked, worry in his tone.  
  
Tomoyo winced in pain, " Hai...I'll be okay..." she said as she attempted to stand, but immediately fell down again, screaming in pain. Once again she tried to stand but fell down in pain again. Tears began to fall, as a sob escaped her. Her body shook slightly as she began to cry.  
  
"Tomoyo...what's wrong???" Eriol said kneeling beside her holding her gently.  
  
"Daijoubu....Daijoubu..." she said as she looked up at him, amethyst orbs filled with tears.  
  
Eriol looked at her sympathetically and gathered her into his arms, as her sobs began to worsen. Slowly the elevator lights began to flicker once again, as it continued moving. A chime sounded as they reached the 8th floor and Eriol stood, scooping up Tomoyo effortlessly into his arms. "Which way?" he asked as her walked out of the elevator ignoring stares. Tomoyo pointed right, dumbstruck as he carried her over to an office at the end of the floor. Gently, he put her down on the couch infront of the office as a young girl with huge owl eyed glasses came rushing up to them.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, Daijoubu desu ka??" she said worry in her voice.  
  
Tomoyo smiled gratefully, "Daijoubu."  
  
Eriol looked around the huge office floor and then towards the office Tomoyo had pointed towards on the plaque it said:  
  
'Daidouji Tomoyo; chairwoman'  
  
Eriol stared dumbfoundly at the plaque, so this is what Tomoyo had meant by making it on her own, no help, no connections.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him, after reassuring her very worried secretary that she was fine. "Eriol-kun??" she asked as he just stared around the office in weird way.  
  
"Hai?!" he finally said, snapping out of his trance like state.  
  
"I can't really do anything now that this has happened so Haruka-san is getting a wheelchair and calling my driver. We'll have to wait for a while....Gomen ne."  
  
Eriol shook his head and smiled genuinely, "I've always wanted to know where you worked.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "It's nothing really...I had some great help...."  
  
"I thought that you told me you didn't get any help??" Eriol said slyly.  
  
"Yes..well..Masatake-kun helped me a bit.."  
  
Eriol looked down, "Oh..Gomen...I didn't mean to.."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, " you didn't know..."  
  
Soon Haruka came back with a wheelchair followed by an older man wearing a suit, presumably Tomoyo's driver.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama.." he sighed, "haven't I asked you to be careful??"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "well then thank goodness Eriol-kun was here," she said looking up at Eriol.  
  
Slowly they helped her into the chair and pushed her into the elevator (funny how they would use the elevator again) and towards the car.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, I'll take you to the hospital first okay??"  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo replied blankly.  
  
Eriol sat in the waiting room as the doctor took care of Tomoyo's ankle Soon she came out, bandage wrapped around her right ankle, walking with the help of crutches. The doctor took a look at the expression on Eriol's face and took him aside.  
  
"Daidouji-san's ankle was fractured, it'll heal in time, but we had her have a talk with the psychiatrist and Tomoyo has deeper issues from a while ago. We do recommend a good rest and for her to stay off her ankle but in the other case, Tomoyo needs a break, from work, from life, from pressures. She needs to relax. Basically she needs a vacation. The ankle will take a week or two to mend and then I suggest that she takes a well-needed break, somewhere far away from here." The Doctor concluded.  
  
"Hai." Eriol answered not asking questions, he looked over at Tomoyo, now seated and smiling as a little girl with the brightest red hair began to talk to her.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol watched as Kaho sat on the park bench returning a stuffed toy to a young girl with soft bouncing ponytails. She looked up at him and smiled, gesturing for him to come over to her. Eriol walked over to her and sat beside her handing her a flower.  
  
"For you.." he whispered lovingly in her ear.  
  
She smiled accepting the flower and rested her head in the crook of his neck closing her eyes and sighing peacefully.  
  
"There will be no one else but you..." She whispered to him squeezing his hand gently.  
  
~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol snapped out of his trance-like state to find Tomoyo looking at him upset. She knew. It was odd how she knew what he was thinking of. How she observed things so carefully, how she knew exactly how his mind worked. And he thought he was supposed to be the mind reader.  
  
He walked over to her and smiled, the little girl now gone.  
  
"I wont think about her again, okay?? I promise."  
  
Tomoyo looked back at him and smiled, "I promise the same," she said softly in reply, "I promise I wont think about him."  
  
Eriol smiled as he helped her to her feet and they headed out of the hospital.  
  
A/N: There!! Another chapter finished. Well Touya was changed to Masatake and so yeh..that's about it. Well remember the two R's.....Read and Review!!! Thanks. -SnowFlower 


	4. Chapter four

A/N: ...Gomen ne....I got slack and lazy....I was just having too much fun and got lazy...Sorry... Newayz...I'll try to make it as long as possible to make up for it.... On to the story!!!!  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
~*By Snow Flower*~  
  
  
  
Chapter four:  
  
The little bell rung once more, as Eriol raced up the stairs. Half running, down the hall way, he stopped to catch his breath, the little bell clanging about once more. Kami-sama, how he wished he hadn't given her that damn bell. Why'd he have to be so stupid for.  
  
Quickly he burst through the door, to see a smiling Tomoyo sitting in bed, tiny bell in hand. She grinned cheekily putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oops..I forgot what I wanted..." she smiled, "Don't worry....when I remember I'll call you again..okay??" she grinned hard.  
  
Eriol sighed, tired. "Tomoyo-chan...that's the fifth time you've called and forgotten what you've wanted....how long does this have to go on??" he said snatching the bell away from her.  
  
She just smiled, "I just forget sometimes...Anyway I'm just trying to make the most of my injury healing time..."  
  
"By making it more difficult for me??" He asked, picking up the dishes beside her bed. He walked towards the door, balancing the plates and bowls in his hands, "Can you remember what you wanted yet??" he asked, opening the door with his foot.  
  
Tomoyo nodded vigorously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A get well card," she smiled genuinely.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat on the plane, staring out of the half-closed window, much like a sleepy eye. How the sea seemed so vast, so beautiful, so deep and yet so fragile.  
  
Just like her, he thought looking at Tomoyo whose head lay on his shoulder, lolling back and forth as she slept soundly.  
  
It had been one week since her ankle had healed and she had stopped ringing that foolish bell.  
  
How she had complained when he took it away but was easily made content by the get well card made for her. Eriol looked over to her bag, the edge of the card sticking out of the zip. She had carried that thing around for the past week, humming to herself happily. Yet behind her happy face and beaming eyes, there was a world of sorrow lurking deep within, just like the mysteries of the sea, Eriol thought to himself, staring back out the window.  
  
Tomoyo woke with a start to someone shaking her gently, she looked out the window to see the sky a deep dark blue.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan....we're about to land."  
  
Straight away she sat up and buckled her belt before resting back on his shoulder, trying to go to sleep. She heard him chuckle beside her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... I don't think that it's a very good idea for you to go to sleep again."  
  
"....Go away.." she said grumpily, burying her face to the back of the chair.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.." he whispered softly.  
  
Hesitantly she got up and sat properly, yawning tiredly. She watched with interest as Eriol fumbled to get his belt on, in the end, she reluctantly decided to help him.  
  
"Couldn't have helped earlier could you?" he smiled.  
  
She grinned back, "Iie."  
  
The plane gradually came to a land and Tomoyo got off, collecting her bag from the above compartment. Her legs buckled from being sitting so long, but a pair of arms caught her before she fell. She turned her head slightly to see Eriol helping her up.  
  
"Arigatou..." she said softly.  
  
He just smiled and followed her off the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!" Eriol's voice called from their balcony.  
  
Tomoyo pulled her eyes away from the sea and got up, looking back at him, "Nani?" she screamed, beginning to walk back to the bungalow.  
  
"Have you seen my shirt?" He yelled, suddenly disappearing from the window.  
  
"Which one?" she said looking up at the balcony but finding he had gone. She heard pounding footsteps as the door flew open, Eriol appearing shirtless.  
  
"You know, that one," he said pointing to the shirt she had on.  
  
She looked down to see the much to big dark blue shirt she had on. She blushed, " Gomen ne.." she said awkwardly, " It was just lying around. Gomen"  
  
"Daijoubu." He said back smiling, "I'll just get another one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo sat on the soft plush couch, feet up, reading a book. Eriol came in and sat down beside her. The minute he sat down, she rested her head on his shoulder and she continued reading. He smiled, her soft hair tickling his ear.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
She groaned sitting up, turning her back to him.  
  
"Come one Tomoyo-chan...you're so lazy." He whined  
  
She just smiled and didn't answer.  
  
He stood up then hoisted her up onto his shoulder, "Come on."  
  
She screamed, laughter escaping her as she kicked him in protest, "IIE!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" she screamed laughing.  
  
He had just gotten to the door when she sank her teeth into his arm,  
  
"Let me go." she yelled  
  
Immediately he put her down on her back pinning her wrists down before tickling her. Her giggles filled the room as she squirmed and yet he persisted.  
  
"OKAY!!!" she screamed, "I'll come."  
  
Tomoyo sat on a chair beside the door, putting her shoes on. She looked over to Eriol, waiting outside the door. His once neat hair, now and unruly mess. She suddenly stopped tying her laces. She watched him in awe, his soft, azure eyes watching the distance, wind fluttering his hair over his eyes.  
  
Her cheeks suddenly felt hot, as she flushed, looking down at the ground. For a moment, during their persuasion fight she had longed for him to kiss her. She longed for him to hold her close, for him to sweep her into his arms and to be with him forever. For a moment, she could've sworn she loved him. She looked up at his again, cheeks slightly pink. All she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears, a lump caught in her throat. Quickly she shook her head, finished tying her laces and walked over to him.  
  
-Tsuzuku..  
  
A/N: Okay..that's another chapter done. Should I stop this before I look like an idiot?? I dunno....it just seems to be going a bit off track...but no matter...you guys don't know what's going to happen so it can always change. Give me your comments...Thanks...  
  
-Snow Flower 


	5. Chapter five

A.N: *sigh* sorry for the wait..just been doing a heap of homework...schools going to be starting soon...*sigh* oh well...Anyway..here's my fifth chapter!!! So happy... Okay..on to the story...  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter five:  
  
The waves gently lapped against the shore, seagulls' cries faintly calling in the distance. Tomoyo dragged a long stick behind her, making a snail- like trail. Occasionally she stopped to pick up a shell then continued to walk again in silence.  
  
She looked at Eriol who seemed to just be staring out at the sea aimlessly, at times he seemed to be looking for something out there, some kind of answer.  
  
Tomoyo sighed to herself, it was beginning to become hotter and the sun seemed to be beating down on her back even harder than before. She gestured to Eriol to sit in the shade for a moment until the sun lost some of its strength.  
  
He walked drunkenly towards the shade with her, slumping into the sand, glad to be out of the suns overpowering rays.  
  
Tomoyo looked out across the jaded blue ocean, the water so clear she could see the reef a few hundred metres out. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and looking up toward the soft blue sky, allowing the wind to breathe over her face, her loose hair whipping at her cheeks.  
  
She paused and looked over at Eriol, a blush suddenly creeping to her face. She shook her head, what was wrong with her?  
  
She looked out to the sea but out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him, still staring out to the ocean, seemingly searching for something.  
  
"Eriol-kun??" she asked, not sure what was wrong with him since he hadn't said a word since they left the bungalow.  
  
"Nani?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper, ready to be carried away by the wind.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" she asked softly.  
  
'Yes, of course there is,' he thought, 'you are bothering me, I have no idea why but..there's just something about you, something that I can't explain, something I've never felt before..'  
  
"Eriol-kun?" she asked again after he didn't answer, a worried note in her voice.  
  
"Iie..there's nothing wrong..." he lied.  
  
Tomoyo leaned back with a sigh, lying face up in the sand, "Do you ever wonder whether this is all it'll ever be?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol asked confused.  
  
"Well...if this is all your life will ever be, if this is as far as it goes. Do you ever wonder if there is something more out there, if you should maybe work harder to get it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I never really thought about it."  
  
"I used to think that living up to people's expectations was all that mattered, that if I just kept on working harder and harder perhaps there was something else out there that was for me, but for the last past weeks, things just changed and I felt that I had finally achieved what I wanted, that I was finally happy with my life.... It was when you arrived." She said finally coming to a realization.  
  
Eriol looked down at her, looking at the feeling of shock plastered on her face. Gently, he took her hand and squeezed it, " I'm sure it's not me, probably something else..." he smiled.  
  
She sat up and stared at him, she seemed to want to hide it yet, her hurt betrayed through her eyes. She pulled her hand away from his and got up, dusting her skirt.  
  
"I have to go back to the bungalow, I'm waiting for a phone call," she said awkwardly, as she walked back to the bungalow.  
  
Tomoyo walked not looking back. Right now she felt so empty, like she couldn't belong anywhere, that she had lost something so important to her.  
  
How could he? How could he just say he didn't want to be a part of her life, not even friends. Perhaps he hadn't meant it that way....Maybe he was referring to something else. Or maybe her life was just so unimportant that he didn't want to be responsible for a change.  
  
She closed her eyes tight as she continued walking. Her eyes stung, no, she wouldn't cry, not over him, it was just the sea spray and sand.  
  
How many times had she lay awake at night, wondering what was it about her that pushed everyone away. First Syaoran and Sakura, then slowly her old friends began to leave Japan for new and exciting places. Then Masatake. After she put her heart and soul into their relationship, he had turned away and run off to another place, far away from her. It was always like this, people running away, even in kindergarten.  
  
Her tears began to flow freely now. Even Eriol didn't find her interesting, she had just become close friends with him and he had pushed her away, wanting to escape.  
  
She had reached the bungalow and walked up to her room, wiping away at her tear-stained cheeks, sobs escaping her.  
  
She flung herself onto the bed and cried her heart out, swearing never to get close to anyone again.  
  
Eriol sat under the palm tree, cursing at himself. He looked to the direction where she walked, as she slowly became a dot in the horizon. Why had he done that? Even after he knew what she was going through with Masatake, he had to go and push it. He looked down at his right hand, making a fist and punching the sand. Why'd he have to go and be so stupid?  
  
Perhaps he should go after her? By now she would be halfway to the bungalow, she even forgot her shells. He sat still, deciding that he should give her some time to calm down, that would be a better thing to do, and then he could explain to her what he meant.  
  
But what did he really mean when he had said that? What had he actually meant by saying it wasn't him. He slammed his fist into the sand once more. Had she just over-reacted? If so, she would just cool down if he gave her the time, right?  
  
Eriol clutched his hair and tugged at it violently, how stupid he was, why couldn't he have said something different to her rather than those few words.  
  
Gradually after thinking about it for sometime and thinking that she had had enough time, he got up and started the long slow walk back to the bungalow.  
  
When Eriol got back to the bungalow it was almost twilight He slid open the door to the living room finding no-one there. He walked over to Tomoyo's room and found her gone. Her bed covers were a mess, tear stains on the pillow.  
  
He walked over to the window in search of her and saw her sitting outside watching as the waves rolled in. He wanted to yell her name, but decided against it.  
  
Quickly he rushed down the stairs and out the door but stopped once her caught sight of her.  
  
She was absolutely beautiful; her hair blew wildly in the wind, her loose summer dress doing the same. She sat hugging her knees, contemplating something or other. He watched her as she tucked her raven hair behind her ear, but always in a few moments it would fly out again.  
  
'Breathtaking,' he thought, 'absolutely breathtaking'  
  
Tomoyo sat on the beach, thinking about her decision, perhaps she was over- reacting? Maybe it didn't have to be so extreme? No, she couldn't, she'd just get hurt even more. Never, was the only word that seemed to be repeating in her mind over and over again. Never would she love anyone, never would she become friends with a new person, never would she become close to anyone.  
  
She felt someone staring at her and turned her head slightly. She saw Eriol standing like a lost puppy, staring at her. Her heart melted, but she stopped herself, only allowing a smile and a gesture for him to sit with her.  
  
As he walked towards her, she repeated the word in her mind once more, Never..  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Well..that's the fifth chapter...WooHoo....don't know how many more chapters...probably about up to ten.. Okay.. Hope you had fun..  
  
Remember to Review!!!! Thanks.. 


	6. Chapter six

A.N: Whoa...long time I haven't updated. oops..ke ke ke...sorry.. Anyway.here's chapter six!!!  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Eriol yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Chotto Matte.." Tomoyo's voice came floating back.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, if we don't get to the restaurant in ten minutes we'll lose our reservation."  
  
"Hai.hai.." Tomoyo said as she came down the stairs quickly, fastening an earring to her left ear, "It's only a 5 minute walk, so why worry?," she smiled.  
  
Eriol watched as she fastened the right earring and suddenly remembered Kaho.  
  
~*Flasback*~  
  
"Kaho..come on we'll be late."Eriol called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming," she replied as she came down the stairs, fitting her shoes on.  
  
She reached the bottom and fastened her right earring and turned to Eriol and smiled, touching his cheek gently, "There'll be no one except for you...." She smiled softly.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Eriol quickly snapped out of it, remembering his promise to Tomoyo, but as he turned to face her, she was already staring at him, a knowing look in her eyes and yet she didn't say a thing.  
  
"Are we going?"  
  
"Yeah....Let's go," Eriol replied, puzzled that she wasn't upset.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later, since Tomoyo insisted on stopping every few steps to pause and look at the beach.  
  
Eriol had this distinct feeling she was doing it on purpose.  
  
When the two of them arrived at the restaurant, the doorman wouldn't let them in, claiming they had lost their table to another couple.  
  
After much argument and Tomoyo piping in every now and then to say she wasn't his wife, and that she was upset by the service.  
  
  
  
In the end, they were shooed out of the restaurant and directed to a bar round the corner.  
  
Tomoyo walked quietly beside Eriol, who stared at his feet as he walked.  
  
"Gomen ne, Eriol-kun, I didn't mean to be such an embarrassment"  
  
Eriol remained silent as they began to walk the last block to the bar.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Tomoyo said softly as they rounded the corner.  
  
Eriol took a deep breath, "Daijoubu..there've just been a lot of things on my mind lately."  
  
"Like her.." Tomoyo said softly referring to Kaho.  
  
"I'm sorry..I broke my promise...." Eriol stuttered  
  
"Daijoubu....we all break promises sometimes..." Tomoyo smiled as she pushed open the door of the small restaurant bar and walked in.  
  
  
  
"Juz one mo dwink.." Tomoyo slurred as she pointed to her glass. [just one more drink]  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you've had too much, you're going to be sick tomorrow."  
  
"Ohhh..Juz one mo..ii wown hert.." She said as she sat there dazed. [just one more, it wont hurt]  
  
Eriol shook his head from opposite her.  
  
She scowled and sat there like a little child not getting its own way.  
  
"No fair." she commented.  
  
Suddenly her head shot up, when the sound of someone terribly drunk sang into the microphone.  
  
"KAREOKE!!!" Tomoyo squealed happily, "C'mon," She said taking Eriol's hand and leading him up to the side of the stage to wait.  
  
"No, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said feeling peoples eyes on him  
  
"Dun werwie...I'w hoewd your hand." [don't worry, I'll hold your hand]  
  
"No Tomoyo-chan...I really can't sing..."  
  
"Dat doesn't matta..dun be such a spoiwspowt" [That doesn't matter, don't be such a spoilsport]  
  
Eriol groaned as the man on the stage finished and Tomoyo dragged him up.  
  
He stood there by the screen as Tomoyo drunkenly pressed the numbers.  
  
She finally stood up straight and took a microphone, "Weadie??" [ready]  
  
Eriol looked at her pleadingly but she either just ignored him, or it was the drink.  
  
"you wiw sing firsht," [you will sing first]  
  
The music began to play and the first blue words came onto the screen.  
  
"I never had this feeling before, she gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore,  
  
And I see that there's more now than just running free," Eriol sang, his voice shaky, unsteady, unsure.  
  
"I never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be," Tomoyo began to sing, her voice sweet and surprisingly unslurred and clear, considering how much she had drunk.  
  
"It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me...  
  
I didn't know that I could feel this way," Eriol continued  
  
"It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream.......  
  
I didn't know that I could feel this way"  
  
"She makes me warm and happy inside."  
  
"He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed."  
  
"All these feelings I have, have me asking," they sang in unison  
  
"Can this be love?" Tomoyo sang, the sweetness of her voice intoxicating.  
  
"Can this be love?" Eriol echoed  
  
"It's crazy," Tomoyo's voice sang out over the huge room  
  
"I can hardly speak," Eriol joined in  
  
"Whenever he..." Tomoyo sang alone  
  
"Whenever she.."  
  
"says "hi"" The two of them sang  
  
"I didn't know that I could feel" Tomoyo sung, her voice still clear and crisp  
  
"I never dreamed that I could feel..." Eriol sung trying to keep up  
  
"I...."  
  
"Didn't know that I could feel this way," Tomoyo and Eriol sang together finishing the song  
  
  
  
Tomoyo curtsied and stepped down from the stage, still holding Eriol's hand.  
  
"Sthee, dat washn't stho bad," She slurred, catching Eriol by surprise, because of how clear her voice was when she was singing. [see that wasn't so bad]  
  
Eriol smiled at her, "Aa... But we should really head back to the bungalow..."  
  
"Okay" she said collapsing into his arms.  
  
"No...No Tomoyo-chan, we're not there yet.."  
  
Tomoyo giggled girlishly and stood up and let Eriol lead her out of the bar.  
  
  
  
The bungalow was filled with giggles as Eriol helped Tomoyo to her room.  
  
After much scrambling around and giggled, Eriol finally got her to stay seated on the bed. She lay down as he walked out to the door, about to turn off the light.  
  
"Matte!!" She yelled, sitting up suddenly beckoning him closer.  
  
"Nani??" Eriol asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Closer.." She beckoned.  
  
He sat down and leaned over to her.  
  
"Closer..." She pouted getting impatient.  
  
"Nani??" he smiled.  
  
"Himitsu..." She smiled beckoning him closer.  
  
Suddenly she pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his. Eriol kissed her back, stunned.  
  
Slowly she pulled away then collapsed into a fit of giggles, before suddenly falling asleep.  
  
Eriol got up and walked across the floor, turning off the light as he made his way out, touching his lips and smiling to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Mwuahahaha...all done....well....I'll try to update as soon as possible please please please review.... 


	7. Chapter seven

A.N: WooHoo!!!! Chapter seven....I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible..please read and review!!!  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter seven: (wahh...so far already)  
  
The breeze blew through the open door leading to the balcony, the soft white curtains billowing gently.  
  
Tomoyo sat curled up on the couch sipping at her tea, nose in her book. Some reason or other she woke up with a terrible headache. She rubbed her neck, her muscled tense and aching. She groaned, must've had too much to drink.  
  
She glanced up at Eriol who had just decided to grace the room with his presence, a huge smile seemingly plastered permanently on his face.  
  
"Nani??" Tomoyo asked getting puzzled by the smile on his face.  
  
"You don't remember??" He asked still smiling as he came and sat beside her.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, only remembering singing along with the Kareoke machine.  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Only that there was a Karaoke machine...." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Aahhhh...yes...the karaoke machine," he said slyly, "d'you know...I'd never thought myself a person to do that...wont do it again for sure," he chuckled.  
  
"Is that all?" Tomoyo asked, worried now she'd found out just some of the things she'd be up to when she was drunk.  
  
"No.....not really...." Eriol smiled.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You'll find out in time don't you worry your pretty little head..." He smiled.  
  
With that, he got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"D'you want breakfast??"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, too preoccupied with what she had been doing the previous night. Then she smiled, whatever she had done....it felt great.  
  
Eriol sat on the balcony and watched Tomoyo as she strolled down the beach, hair blowing wildly in the wind.  
  
How many times had he just sat her and seemed content with just watching her as she walked. Every afternoon, he could time her, she'd go down and have a walk, rain or shine.  
  
Eriol smiled once more, touching his lips, she may have been drunk but....there was so much more to it. Like for one moment she was in control, like she knew what she was doing. But...that was impossible, she'd had so much to drink, there wasn't anyway that she could've known what she was doing...yet, it still felt different.  
  
It felt right. Like there was no sin in kissing her, someone so innocent, someone so pure.  
  
Someone he loved so much. He looked over to her, now just a small figure in the distance. Could she really love him? No....the real question was, Could he really love her?  
  
He contemplated the answer for a few moments, watching as she began to walk back, letting her feet slip through the sand.  
  
Truth was, he had no idea. For years he had thought that he'd loved Kaho, he'd cherished her. Yet when he met Tomoyo, it was so much more, there was something there that he had never felt for Kaho. Something that made his heart beat faster every time she was near, something that made him smile whenever she smiled. Something that made him want to hold her forever and never let go.  
  
Tomoyo let the water slip over her feet, feeling the grains of sand along the bottome of her foot. She smiled, 'just like before' she thought. Like when he was around.  
  
She had missed Masatake for so long, wanted him to be with her. Long before she even began dating, when they were just friends, she knew Masatake was a person she could live with.  
  
But Eriol, he was someone different. Because of him, she had forgotten about Masatake for so long, she had helped her survive, even in her darkened moments. Was it really all worth it, to shut him out? Tomoyo closed her eyes, the less he knew, the less she could hurt him and the less he could hurt her.  
  
But when he came along, all the pain that Masatake left seemed to disappear, he brought a different kind of happiness when he was around, something she couldn't live without. Or was it him that she couldn't live without?  
  
This was the part that confused her the most, she had thought about it so many times, thought about the answers, thought what she would do. It was a question that needed time, she hold told herself each time to compromise.  
  
Was a person you love someone you can live with, or someone you can't live without?  
  
Tomoyo sighed and gave up. How many times had she just swept it aside? But deep down she knew the question needed to be answered sooner or later, there'd come a time when she would need the answer.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol sitting on the balcony watching her with warm eyes. She smiled, but deep down she was hurting. Every time he looked at her like that, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't worth it to shut him out. But each time she remembered the pain Masatake had brought and thought better of it. Was it really worth it now to shut Eriol out, now that they had come so far?  
  
Yes, there was no way she could go through that pain again. But would Eriol really hurt her? She remembered back at the hospital when Eriol thought she was asleep he whispered quietly to her,  
  
"I'd never hurt you.."  
  
But would he lie? Masatake lied, everyone lies, she quickly told herself.  
  
Finally she remembered her mother's words.  
  
"If something is really worth, risk it all, don't worry about what stands in your way, just go for it, or you'll live a life of regret....."  
  
Was Eriol worth it? The answer still needed time, as she always said, nothing could be solved overnight.  
  
Tomoyo came inside and saw Eriol leaning against the doorway to the living room, a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"Nani??" she asked confused at why he seemed so serious.  
  
"Can I talk to you??" he smiled warmly and Tomoyo felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe he was worth it after all....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okely dokely...that's another chapter done...yeah yeah..I know, this one's boring....don't worry the next few will be good...I promise, and..she wont be drunk next time.....*hint hint, nudge nudge* Anyway....thanks for reading!! Make sure you read and review!!! 


	8. Chapter eight

A.N: Just thought that while I had the time I might write chapter eight. Thank you for all your reviews.... Well....here it is...Enjoy and R & R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Eriol smiled warmly.  
  
"H..Hai." Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Come here," He said taking her hand and leading her to the living room.  
  
Eriol stood by the fireplace, thinking how he was going to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan....I.."  
  
"Nani??" she replied nervous.  
  
"I've been thinking for a while...about...." he stopped, unsure how to go on.  
  
"It's okay...just say it whatever it is." She said politely.  
  
"I....I...I think....Oh hell, why don't I just show your," he said impatiently grabbing her and pulling her towards him kissing her.  
  
Tomoyo kissed him back, hands slowly reaching his face.  
  
Eriol felt again what he had felt that night. That this was right, that loving Tomoyo was right, that being with her no matter what anyone else thought, was all that mattered.  
  
He ran his hand through her hair, his fingers entwining with her tendrils of hair. His other hand holding hers. Her skin was so soft, so warm. Suddenly she felt so delicate, so fragile.  
  
Then he felt something wet against his cheek. A tear, and another and another.  
  
She pulled away, still holding his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...." Eriol said making an attempt to pull her close to him, upset that she was hurting.  
  
Again she pushed him away, "I'm sorry," she said again, "I can't....I just can't."  
  
She looked at him tearfully once more before she ran to her room, closing the door,  
  
Eriol lay face up in his bed, staring at the ceiling, counting the different colours of the sun against the roof.  
  
He looked out the open door towards Tomoyo's closed door.  
  
She had been in there for three hours now. He knew it had been a mistake. Never should have done it, it was a bad idea.  
  
He groaned angrily. Why was did he always have to be so stupid?  
  
Suddenly he heard the door creak open and he watched as Tomoyo crept out and went outside.  
  
Eriol moved over to the balcony, to watch her. He looked at his watch, Yep, right on schedule.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked slowly through the shallow water, surf wetting the hem of her dress. What had she felt that moment back there? Was it just her, or did it feel....perfect. That being with him was the best decision she could ever make?  
  
Tears began to fall again, she wiped them away quickly. This was nothing to cry about. Why was she crying anyway? There was no reason to cry, nothing he did back there made her upset. But why did she cry?  
  
She remembered back in kindergarten when she used to cry.  
  
The boys all laughed at her and called her a crybaby, yet it was those same boys who'd wanted to date her later on. But never would she forget the hurtful things they said to her.  
  
Then there was the Kindergarten teacher, and her words which would forever scar her and change her view of thinking.  
  
She had said, 'you make everyone sad by crying, and when everyone's sad, the world isn't a happy place,'  
  
That's why she never cried, never, never. She would only make the world a sadder place than it already was. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would never cry.  
  
She remembered yelling into the mirror at herself. 'Don't cry!! You'll make everyone sad!! It'll all be your fault.' Yet she was crying now, Why?  
  
What had he done that made her this upset? He must think that there was something wrong with him.  
  
She sighed as the water lapped around her feet.  
  
What was wrong with her? She'd never been happy. Come to think of it, she never really knew what being happy was. Not with Sakura, not with Masatake.  
  
Always put others before yourself, or was it the other way around. She could never remember.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat on the balcony, watching the little petite figure sit in the sand, staring out at the ocean, deep in thought.  
  
Why couldn't she see? She meant so much to him yet she couldn't see, or is it she refused to see. Kaho refused to see.  
  
But Tomoyo was different to Kaho. Kaho, so cruel, so heartless. And Tomoyo. No words could describe her, nothing seemed good enough to describe her. She was so much more than just words. She was like a big bunch of..of...there were no words. There were never any words.  
  
She was hurting, for a long time she had been hurting, that's why she drank that night, that's why she buried herself in her work, that's why she hid from the world. That's why slowly she pulled away from him, that's why she pushed the wedge between them even further.  
  
He thought back home in England when even after Kaho had left for overseas, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he tried to push her out of his mind, she'd be back with only one swift moment.  
  
Then she came along and for some reason seemed to brighten up his day.  
  
He remembered the day he left Japan after the battle with Sakura, Tomoyo had come to see him off and had said to him, "If it's worth it, go for it, don't hold anything back."  
  
Eriol thought about her advice. She was definitely worth it.....  
  
Quickly Eriol got up and raced outside.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, yes...I know..this one's short...I just got so much going on I can't handle everything so forgive me if I don't update soon, but I'll try my best.. 


	9. Chapter nine

A.N: second last chappie!!!...Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Tomoyo's head jolted up, hearing her name being called from a distance. She turned to the direction of the bungalow and saw Eriol running towards her.  
  
Quickly she got up, head down and walked over to him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Eriol began, but she walked past him, looking back at him expectantly to follow and continue to talk.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what happened back at the bungalow..." He continued, only Tomoyo had already tuned out.  
  
For the first time, she was aware of his gaze, his every movement, the way he walked, the way he moved his hands trying to explain while he was talking.  
  
"Come to dinner with me..." Was the last thing she heard.  
  
She stopped, "Is that a demand??" she asked smugly.  
  
"No..I didn't mean..." Eriol stopped realizing what she had meant to imply.  
  
"Well?" she grinned, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Consider it an order," he smiled.  
  
"Oh gee I don't know... If it's a repeat of what happened a few hours ago then I'm not sure I want to come along."  
  
"Surely you wouldn't leave me all by myself in a bar..."  
  
"Thought it was dinner??"  
  
"Yeah....just thought that a place we didn't get kicked out of would be better...."  
  
"All an attempt to get me drunk again eh Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Yeah....It's all part of my evil plot...."  
  
"Always had a feeling that was how your mind worked," she smiled, linking her arm with his, walking down towards the bungalow.  
  
Inside Tomoyo's insides lurched, her heart pounded against her chest rapidly. She felt stiff and tense, even though she seemed to be so carefree and relaxed on the inside. She was so close to him, her arm touching his, every now and then, bumping into each other. She felt as if she were about to explode.  
  
Dinner? Why'd she agree? Why's she act as if nothing was wrong? How was she supposed to get through tonight? Sitting opposite him in the bar. She could imagine the deathly silence between them. She flinched just at the thought. Kami-sama, what had she gotten herself into now??  
  
Eriol's chest felt tight, had she even listened to a word he said, the way she acted, she didn't seem to, here he was, trying to pour out his heart and soul, and yet it didn't come out right. He hardly even remembered it, something about not meaning to hurt her, then out came something he had never expected, invitation to dinner. On his run over he had organized what he wanted to say, but the moment he had looked into her amethyst eyes, everything had all gone blank, his throat dry, and everything he had wanted to say came out distorted and disfigured.  
  
Yet she had agreed to dinner. Now as she clung onto his arm, her soft skin against his, he wondered what he had actually said that triggered this? Being so close to her, so close, and yet so far..... (excuse the pun)  
  
Tomoyo sat at the bar, eating quietly, Eriol opposite her, for some reason, seeming to talk non-stop.  
  
"Slow down and eat properly," She remarked.  
  
"Why afraid I'll choke??"  
  
"Nope.. Afraid that when you choke, all the food will fly onto me..." She sighed.  
  
"Never without a remark, eh Tomoyo??"  
  
"Without them I don't know where I'd be today," she smiled.  
  
"I have a surprise for you tonight...." Eriol smiled coyly looking down at his near empty plate.  
  
"Really, what is it? A bear in a cake??" she asked sarcastically  
  
"Here," he handed over a small box.  
  
"What's this??" she asked, her voice serious.  
  
"A little gift from me to you..." he replied, eyes soft and warm  
  
She opened the box to reveal a little ballerina that spun in a circle, soft familiar music playing.  
  
"Eriol....," she began, " I can't accept this,"  
  
"Tomoyo.....you mean the world to me, and I remember, a long time ago, you admired a music box just like this,"  
  
"You'd remember something that far back?"  
  
"Didn't remember for a long time, until I found it back in Japan with some other stuff in storage."  
  
"You mean you've had this for that long?"  
  
"Aa....I bought it that day, and I meant to give it to you....But I misplaced it..."  
  
"I'm that special to you?....."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way....."  
  
"Eriol why are you doing this??"  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo.."  
  
"That's a lie..."  
  
"It's not.....I love you, I need you."  
  
"You don't," she denied, " You're just hurting yourself more by trying to push this farther than it already is."  
  
"Tomoyo....."  
  
"Eriol, it's not real, our relationship, it's not what you think it is."  
  
"Tomoyo, I really do love you, you mean more than the world to me."  
  
"Eriol, We're just going to get hurt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...."  
  
"You think it's always your fault for ruining a relationship?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him shocked.  
  
"I'm right aren't I?? Tomoyo, I used to believe that same thing, but then I figured that I had tried my hardest to make the relationship work, but my hardest wasn't enough. I now know that it wasn't my fault, because I tried my best. It's the same for all your relationships. And Tomoyo, if we never try, how are we to know it won't work out. The way you speak now, it's like your trying to predict what's going to happen, when the truth is, we both don't know, and we never will until we give it a shot."  
  
Tomoyo just stared at him, wanting to hold him close and say she felt the same way about him but something pulling her back.  
  
"I'll prove it."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I'll show this whole bar how much you mean to me."  
  
"What?? No...How??"  
  
Eriol got up and went over to the stage, the person manning the stage offered for Karaoke music but Eriol declined. Instead he got up took the microphone and began to speak, his voice echoing.  
  
"Tomoyo...you are all that I'll ever want, all I'll ever need, be mine..." he smiled at her.  
  
She watched him, his face nervous and unsure but he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"All I am, All I'll be, Everything I this world, all that I'll ever need," Eriol sang slowly his eyes watching her.  
  
"Is in your eyes, shining at me.....When you smile I can feel, All me passion unfolding."  
  
Tomoyo watched him the blood rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Your hand brushes mine, and a thousand sensations, seduce me coz I... I do, cherish you, for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice"  
  
"I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul, its beyond my control, I've waited so long, to say this to you. If your askin' do I love you this much...I do..."  
  
Eriol looked over to Tomoyo who replied with a warm smile, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Tomoyo woke, sun streaming through the windows. She felt Eriols warm body beside her, his warm breath against her cheek. She could feel his hands run through her hair and she smiled, wriggling closer to him.  
  
Suddenly in the silence the phone rang. Impertinently, Tomoyo went to answer it but when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone she froze.  
  
Eriol watched from the bed as Tomoyo held the receiver closer to her, "Hai... Masatake.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Dah Dah Daaaahhhh....(suspense music) mwuahahahahaha.... well....that one was kind of long. Hope your enjoyed it.....Stay tuned and keep reviewing for the next chapter of Learning to Love... 


	10. Chapter ten

A.N: Last chapter then the epilogue...post both at the same time.. Read on....thanks to everyone for their reviews  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
Tomoyo picked up her luggage from the baggage collecting area, Eriol by her side. She stood up after pulling the last bag off the conveyer belt and faced Eriol. He gave her a warm smile, pulling her towards him slowly, his lips meeting hers.  
  
As she pulled away she smiled, but she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching them. Eriol began to push the trolley, Tomoyo latched to his arm.  
  
She remembered the week before they left and the phone call she received. 'Masatake...' She thought to herself.  
  
She remembered his words, "Tomoyo-san, I'm in Japan for a while.....I've missed you....thought about you a lot....call me when you get back, maybe we can patch things up...."  
  
Sure, there were many, many times she had thought about Masatake. Until about a month ago, she had still loved him. Still dwelled over his memory, thought about him and wondered if he was thinking about her....but she had Eriol now.  
  
Eriol had asked about Masatake, yet she had dismissed it, told him it was nothing and he seemed to carry on as usual.  
  
Back on vacation she had told herself that she would just avoid him, just stay away from him. But now that she was back in Japan and knew that he was standing on the same soil she suddenly felt nervous. Like every little thing she did mattered, like every movement she made was being watched.  
  
She held onto Eriol tighter and he looked at her, troubled look on his face.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" he asked, the note in his voice wavering with concern.  
  
"Daijoubu...I just feel that we're being watched....." she replied  
  
"Don't worry, they can't hurt you," he smiled reassuringly.  
  
She smiled, leaning against his shoulder gently, as they walked out to the awaiting car.  
  
  
  
Masatake watched from his car as Tomoyo ran around chasing a young man with a hose, the garden filled with giggles as the pair tried to wash the car, too caught up in their own emotions.  
  
Masatake scowled in rage as the space between their lips disappeared. How dare he? Tomoyo was his, always had been and always would be. He had known she'd been on a trip with a friend, but not this kind of friend.  
  
"If I cannot have you, Tomoyo, no one will....." he mumbled angrily to himself before starting the car and driving off.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo pressed the button on the answering machine, red number flashing five.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, Masatake here, call me, we'll catch up." The first message recited.  
  
Tomoyo pressed the skip button and waited for the next message to play.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, Masatake again, my phone number is the old one.....just incase you didn't know, call me..."  
  
Tomoyo pressed skip twice, going onto the fifth message, third and fourth no doubt from Masatake.  
  
"Tomoyo-san...where are you? You can't be out that long, pick up the phone. We really need to talk....Koishiteru, Tomoyo-san"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, stopping the answering machine, won't he ever go away and leave her alone. Maybe she should call him and tell him to leave her alone.  
  
Eriol emerged at the doorway, "Problem?" he asked  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, erasing the messages, "Iie....everythings fine...."she smiled  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
She smiled walking over and embracing him, "I know....It's all right....I can handle this."  
  
"But if you have any problems, just tell me, okay?" He said softly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You can count on it...." she smiled as he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
  
  
Masatake watched as Tomoyo walked into the huge office building holding the young man's hand, smiling and giggling like a school-girl.  
  
He frowned, she had never been like this with him, always serious, quiet, she always had a lot to reflect on.  
  
She had always told him that she could be herself with him, but with this guy she was different. Who had she been acting for? Himself or this guy?  
  
It had been two weeks and about 80 messages yet no response on her account. He remembered when he had left Tomoyo, how she had left oh so many messages on his machine, and he had never replied.  
  
He could see how much she had been hurting when he didn't reply, just like how he was hurt that she didn't reply. 'I love you Tomoyo.....' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Eriol watched Tomoyo as she slept, raven tresses spread out over the pillow. She seemed so peaceful except for every now and then when her forehead bunched up into a troubled expression.  
  
He respected her privacy about keeping Masatake's residence in Japan a secret. He knew about the five messages a day, knew about the fact that Tomoyo just wanted to avoid him. But he worried about her, he wanted to protect her from everything to hurt her.  
  
She moved, gradually waking up, he soft body curling closer towards his. Her soft eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, "I'm so tired....."  
  
He smiled softly, caressing her cheek, "What's your greatest fear?"  
  
She laughed lightly, "Why do you want to know??"  
  
"So I can protect you from it...."  
  
She smiled, then realizing he was serious. "I'm afraid of the dark.....but you already protect me from that....." she said smiling snuggling closer to him, her head resting against his chest.  
  
"That's it??"  
  
She nodded, "What's your greatest fear?"  
  
"There was never a deal for me to tell you..."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"Life not fair, Tomoyo-chan." He smiled getting up.  
  
"Please.....what is it?"  
  
"Spiders," Eriol joked.  
  
"No really, what is it?"  
  
"Spiders." He smirked.  
  
"Eriol!!" Tomoyo yelled, getting frustrated.  
  
  
  
Eriol rushed down the steps as the doorbell was rung again impatiently.  
  
"Matte..." he called.  
  
He opened the door, to see someone very familiar, someone who he could be sure he had seen before, he just couldn't pinpoint where.  
  
"Is Daidouji Tomoyo in?"  
  
"Hai...."Eriol said uncertainly, "I'll go get her."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo heard Eriol call her from the lobby and walked out, still reading her book to see who it was.  
  
"Masatake...." She whispered as the book dropped to the ground.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san, long time no see."  
  
"It's Daidouji-san...." She corrected him  
  
Eriol moved over to Tomoyo, watching every move Masatake made carefully.  
  
"Daidouji-san, I've tried calling you, did you get my messages?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded  
  
"Then why haven't you - "  
  
Tomoyo grasped Eriol's hand for support, "Can't you see, we just want to be left alone."  
  
"I can't do that..." Masatake replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love you Tomoyo, I can't live without you...."  
  
"I don't share your feelings...."  
  
"Well, what about last time...didn't our relationship mean anything to you?"  
  
"It used to....but not any more..I've moved on and you should too."  
  
"I can't...."  
  
"It's possible..." Tomoyo scowled, "I did it and you can too."  
  
"If your not mine, you wont be his either...." He said softly as he drew out a gun and pointed at Eriol.  
  
  
  
Eriol could see it happening all in slow motion, as the bullet neared he braced himself for the impact, but just as it seemed it was about to hit, he saw Tomoyo's small delicate figure puch herself between the bullet and himself.  
  
He heard her scream as she fell to the floor, blood streaming from her chest. She dropped, and he caught her, lowering her slowly to the floor, as she flinched in pain.  
  
Eriol looked up to see Masatake run into his car and drive off. Every part of him wanted to run after Masatake and kill him, yet another part told him to stay with Tomoyo.  
  
He looked down at her a troubled look on his face. "Why?" he asked.  
  
She smiled softly, "You mean the world to me..." she whispered hoarsely, reciting his words.  
  
He caressed her cheek, pressing his finger to her small mouth, silencing her, "Save your strength." He whispered.  
  
"What's your worst fear?" she said her breathing heavy and laboured.  
  
"My greatest fear.....is losing you, so don't leave me okay, stay here, don't fall asleep, please....."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him softly before watching as the world blacked out around her, Eriol's voice begging her not to go, his soft sobs, as she sighed and suddenly felt free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Last chapter....hmmmmmm....not over yet.... still got the epilogue to go, should be after this now, if you're one of the first people reading this.... Anyway read on... 


	11. Epilogue

A.N: Learning to love is finally finished....phew....thought I'd never get it done..anyway..here's the epilogue, trying to answer all your questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Learning to Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
  
  
Eriol sat bolt upright in bed, lightning flashing outside the window, lighting up the room for a few moments. He lay back down, a feeling gnawing at his heart.  
  
He got up, and began to walk down the hall of the old English mansion.  
  
"Nakuru? Spinel?" he called, uncertain.  
  
He remembered Tomoyo's words, "I'm afraid of the dark.....but you already protect me from that....."  
  
He walked down the hall, until he reached the nursery, light streaming through the crack at the bottom of the door.  
  
  
  
He pushed open the door quietly, glad he oiled the hinges only the other day. There he saw her slim figure, cradling his daughter in her arms, a soft song coming from her lips.  
  
"Tomoyo...." Eriol ventured further into the room.  
  
Tomoyo turned, her deep raven locks, swirling around her pale face. She placed a finger to he lips, "Shhhhhh....." she smiled, gesturing to their sleeping daughter.  
  
Eriol walked over to the two most important women in his life, "She's and angel when she sleeps....." he smiled, gently, running his fingers through her raven hair much like her mothers.  
  
Her little azure eyes opened and she let out a small cry but was soon silenced by her mother's soft singing voice.  
  
"All I am, All I'll be, Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes, shining at me...."  
  
Eriol smiled, as Tomoyo gently laid her small body back into the crib.  
  
"Ready for the trip home tomorrow?" she whispered, as the two of them exited the room.  
  
"Bags are packed...." He smiled taking her hand.  
  
"Great, sure there weren't any spiders?...."  
  
Eriol smiled, hugging her close, "I'm sure, I got Nakuru to check."  
  
"Don't worry," Tomoyo smiled, "You'll never lose me..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked half puzzled.  
  
"You don't think I'd miss out on a chance to hear your greatest fear?" she smiled  
  
"Never," he smiled, pulling her close and kissing her.  
  
  
  
~Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: What happened to Masatake you ask? I'm not really sure, I guess he got arrested and sent off to some mental institution, I'll leave that conclusion up to you.  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews......pleasure writing Learning to love... 


End file.
